Romantique
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: Kalau Kau mau menjadi romantis, maka datanglah ke negara romantis, Francis! Setelah mendengar nasehat Arthur, Ivan pun langsung pergi ke rumah Antonio. Happy RusPrus Days! 6/2


**_Hetalia Axis Power_** © Hidekazu Himaruya

 ** _Romantique_** © _Kaizen Katsumoto_

 ** _Warning_** _: OOC, Typo, mengandung unsur YAOI, Shonen-ai, PWP, R-18, pair RusPrus_

Yang punya trauma dengan _Yaoi_ dan _BL_ diharapkan segera klik _icon back_ , bagi yang melanjutkan membaca Fict ini dimohon untuk membaca di tempat yang memiliki cukup penerangan dan jaga jarak mata Anda dari layar _HP_ maupun PC.

 **Summary** :

 _"Kalau Kau mau membuat pasanganmu terkesan, buatlah suasana romantis, bukan adegan kekerasan. Honhonhon~"_

 _Romantis? Dapatkah Ivan menjadi romantis untuk sang kelinci?_

Happy RusPrus Days! Kaizen here and happy reading!

* * *

RusPrus

* * *

Bermain dengan rantai borgol dan tali sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Gilbert. Pemuda albino personifikasi Negara Prusia itu sudah hafal betul kelakuan partnernya yang selalu mendominasi tubuhnya walaupun dia sudah mati-matian menolak. Ivan, pemuda lain pemilik iris violet itu menatap intens tubuh tanpa busana milik Gilbert yang kini duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah cambuk sepanjang lima puluh senti dengan ujung runcing menyentuh lekuk perut berotot, sang albino diam mematung diri, menunduk tanpa memberikan perlawanan.

Perlahan Ivan menggerakkan ujung cambuk melengkungnya ke bagian lain dari tubuh polos Gilbert. Menyentuh lengan, dada, pinggang, hingga berhenti di dagu sang pemilik helaian seputih salju. Gilbert mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Ivan yang tengah duduk di atas kursi singgasananya. Matanya berkilat tajam tak terima mendapatkan penghinaan semacam ini.

Ujung cambuk kini digerakkan dalam pola mengelus leher jenjang, Gilbert bergidik. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya tanpa rasa takut. Membuat Ivan nyaris tergelak mengeluarkan tawa renyahnya, namun yang dia tunjukkan hanya sebuah senyuman simpul menyiratkan kesenangan.

"Aku ingin melihatmu menangis~"

Jawaban sepolos bocah itu membuat Gilbert harus memutar bola matanya bosan. Tanpa ia duga sang pemuda tinggi menarik cambuknya, mengayunkan tepat di pundak kiri Prussia diikuti suara **ctak** keras membuat gema di seluruh ruang kamar mereka yang minim penerangan.

Tubuh gilbert seketika mengejang menahan rasa panas dan perih menerpa kulitnya, bekasnya menimbulkan bercak merah memanjang kontras di bahunya yang putih pucat. Bukannya semakin takut, ia malah menatap nyalang pemuda bersyal. Sebuah seringaian tercetak sempurna di wajah _Russia_. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa aktivitasnya saat ini sangat menghibur serta menyenangkan hatinya.

Membuat ekspresi kesakitan seorang Gilbert akibat perbuatannya adalah candu tersendiri bagi Ivan. Karena penderitaan itu penuh dengan sirat kejujuran, tatapan benci itu begitu nyata bagi Ivan, berbeda dengan senyum yang dia keluarkan. Senyum pemuda itu hanyalah semu, tak nyata dan tak pernah nyata untuk Ivan. Bagi Ivan Kegiatan semacam ini selalu membuatnya ketagihan untuk menorehkan lagi, semakin banyak maka semakin ia mabuk dalam buaian kesenangan sebagai seorang sadistik.

Selain itu, dia akan merasa makin bahagia bila berhasil mengambil _perhatian_ sang albino. Ya. Perhatian. Hanya dengan mendapatkan perhatiannya Ivan rela melakukan berbagai hal, termasuk penyiksaan, hanya saja sang albino tak pernah tertarik padanya. Berada di tempat pengap tanpa fentilasi dan remang seperti inipun tak pernah Gilbert inginkan, satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya dapat bertahan di tempat menjijikkan ini hanyalah demi keselamatan adiknya.

Namun, bagi Ivan keberadaan Gilbert di sini adalah sebuah anugrah baginya, sudah lama dia mendambakan negara besar seperti Prusia berada di bawah kekuasaannya. Tunduk dan takluk pada hukumnya. Ivan menginginkan seluruh diri Gilbert menjadi miliknya. Senangnya, sedihnya, terutama sakitnya. Semuanya. Ivan ingin melihat semua kejujuran ; kebenaran pada seorang Gilbert. Walaupun siksa adalah satu-satunya jalan yang dapat menghubungkan mereka, Ivan akan melakukannya.

Seperti saat ini, ia begitu senang melihat tatapan berani yang dilontarkan Gilbert untuknya.

"Benar Gilbert, seperti itu," bisiknya menarik paksa rambut keperakan agar mendekat. "Aku menginginkan lebih."

Pemuda pemilik platinum _blonde_ itu menarik lengan Gilbert yang terbelenggu borgol, membantingnya keras ke atas kasur. Suara debaman kembali menjadi instrumen suasana dingin di dalam ruangan. Gilbert meringis ketika Ivan sekali lagi menarik tangan yang terborgol ke atas tiang kasur, mengikat kuat agar pemuda itu kesulitan bergerak ataupun melakukan perlawanan. Gilbert berusaha meronta walau tahu tenaganya kalah kuat. Ia makin bergerak liar seiring tubuhnya yang makin terdesak pasrah di atas kasur mereka. _Kesal_.

"RUSSLAND!" ia membentak kasar tepat dengan terciptanya sebuah garis merah melintang di area dadanya, meninggalkan rasa nyeri, membuatnya melotot penuh kemurkaan.

Melihat reaksi Gilbert membuat Ivan kembali menyeringai. Lidahnya tanpa sadar menjilat cambuk yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan dada lawannya.

"Kau membentakku?" Ivan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman mengerikan yang mampu membuat Gilbert bergidik. Dia merasakan firasat buruk sedang menantinya.

Pemuda albino terdiam saat Ivan mengangkat kembali benda lentur berujung runcing untuk kembali memberinya sebuah luka sama kini di pinggang, dada, pundak, lengan, serta bagian lain bertubi-tubi membuatnya ingin menjerit perih. Namun harga diri membuatnya terus menahan diri.

Menjerit, meronta, atau memberontak hanya akan membuat Ivan makin gencar menaikkan tensi serangannya. Pasrah adalah jalan terbaik yang dapat diambilnya. Jika perlawanan membuat Ivan makin senang, maka diam akan membuatnya kecewa. Tapi benarkan Gilbert bisa hanya diam begitu saja dengan fisik yang terus dihujam berbagai serangan liar penuh rasa perih?

 **Tidak.**

Gilbert bukan dewa atau seorang masokis yang memiliki daya magis mengubah rasa sakit menjadi penuh kenikmatan. Walau bagaimanapun juga suatu ketika dia tak akan bisa menahan rasa sakit yang terus menggerogoti tubuh rapuhnya.

Tangan pucatnya meremas borgol yang masih setia membelenggu gerakan tangan pada ujung kasur. Bibirnya tergigit erat mengeluarkan darah segar. Sementara tarian sang cambuk yang terus menorehkan luka pada tubuhnya makin lama berhenti dengan sendirinya. Dapat Gilbert saksikan Ivan kini terdiam di tempatnya. Berdiri dengan tumpuan lutut mengakangi kedua sisi pinggangnya.

Sebuah cambuk terlepas dari genggaman, terjatuh begitu saja di atas sprei. Tubuh besarnya tumbang di atas pangkuan sang albino. Ia membalas tatapan merah dengan ungu sayunya, keringat basah mengalir turun dari pelipisnya, gesturnya menyiratkan kelelahan. Tangan terulur perlahan menyentuh pipi lawannya, mengelus lembut kulit porselen. Memoles bibir pucat yang kini berhias bercak merah anyir akibat gigitannya sendiri. Gerakan jemari lentiknya semakin intens membuat merah darah kembali merembes.

Bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan satu siku, tubuh pemuda Rusia condong, "Kau melukai dirimu sendiri, _da_?" bisiknya tepat di telinga albino.

Udara hangat menyapu kuping _sensitive_ , reflek membuat bulu romanya menegak. Gilbert menahan napasnya. Dari sini dapat ia terka bahwa dirinya benar-benar berada dalam masalah serius.

Dengan cepat Ivan bangkit dari posisinya, senyum mengerikan seolah bernafsu memakannya bulat-bulat itu tertuju tepat untuk Gilbert.

"Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Gilbert. Kau tahu apa artinya?" tatapan violet yang tadinya sayu itu berubah mengintimidasi lawan. Gilbert diam tak menjawab.

"Aku yakin Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya di dalam kepalamu ' _kan_?"

Pertanyaan itu meminta keabsolutan dan persetujuan. Dalam gerakan cepat Ivan membalik tubuh lebih mungil di bawahnya. "Menungging," bisiknya memberi instruksi di telinga _Prussia_.

Pemuda itu tak dapat melawan ketika tubuhnya harus menurut menungging sempurna sesuai perkataan lawannya. Memperlihatkan pemandangan punggung porselen pucat penuh bekas gores luka, menjulang dari atas hingga bawah, sepasang bongkahan kenyal membuat Ivan menjilat bibirnya penuh rasa lapar.

Tangan jenjang meraih lagi mainannya yang tadi sempat ia jatuhkan di atas sprei, menggenggam erat seakan itu sudah menjadi bagian tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menghukummu-"

Gilbert bergidik ketika merasakan ujung runcing cambuk yang lentur membentur, memberikan sensasi lentur di leher jenjenjang bagian belakangnya. Terus turun perlahan melewati punggungnya. Berhenti di bekas sebuah sayatan pedang yang menjulang horizon di punggungnya. Memainkan benda silinder runcing di sana seolah membuat lawannya geli disertai rasa kecemasan.

"Bisa Kau sebutkan kesalahanmu, Gilbert?"

Kepala perak itu menggeleng pelan sembari menahan geli atas gelitikan gerakan random sang cambuk yang Ivan gerakkan dalam pola atas-bawah kemudian melingkar, serta gerakan lain agar meningkatkan sensasi tegang tubuh pemuda di bawahnya. Sentuhan demi sentuhan intens di sekujur tubuhnya mau tak mau membuat gilbert mendesis pelan dengan napas tak beraturan, terlebih ketika menyentuh di beberapa titik sensitifnya.

"Tak mau?" Sang Master memsang mimik kaget yang dibuat-buat, "Tak ada yang boleh menolak perintahku, Gilbert…" suara itu kian merendah, "Termasuk Kau!" kemudian meninggi dalam tekanan.

Gilbert merinding bukan main. Ia menelan ludahnya cemas. Menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Karena aku menggigit bibirku." Jawaban pelan menginterupsi gerakan pemuda platinum yang masih memainkan mainannya di punggung sang albino, menimbulkan sensasi lucu.

"Benar-" ujarnya diiringi senyuman senang, "Lalu?" lanjutnya merasa tak puas dengan jawaban _Prussia_.

"Lalu aku menggigit bibirku sendiri! Yang artinya aku menyakiti diriku sendiri! Sekarang Kau puas? Lepaskan aku sekarang, Russland-"

.

Gilbert meringis merasakan lagi perih cambuk yang kini bertemu kasar dengan punggungnya. Pemuda itu terengah setelah mengeluarkan teriakan frustasinya. Hening sejenak menyelimuti kamar remang mereka.

"Benar."

Sebuah suara kembali menimbulkan tegang suasana sekitar.

"Kau benar, Gilbert-"

Satu cambukan menorehkan garis merah di atas punggung putih pucat.

"Karena tak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyakitimu, selain aku…"

Cambukan lain membuat garis melintang lain di antara pundak dan pinggang.

"Hanya aku yang boleh menyakitimu, Gilbert… hanya aku…"

Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Noda merah itu terus tercipta menghias punggung sang albino. Ia diam. Ia tak ingin lagi menuuruti kesenangan _Russia_. Ia ingin keluar dari tempat memuakkan ini. _Ingin…_

Bunyi gemerincing rantai di tangannya kian menegang tiap kali tubuhnya tersentak akibat rasa perih yang menggerogoti fisiknya. Ia hanya harus membisu tanpa menggigit bibirnya ataupun menimbulkan luka lain pada dirinya sendiri. Liukan tubuh penuh goresan merah makin melemah seiring rasa lelah yang perlahan menggerogoti kesadaran. Hanya gumaman dan rancuan tak bermakna yang menguar melewati bibirnya. Bahkan Ivan pun tahu kalau sang albino sudah mencapai batasnya. Namun, ego tak membiarkan semua ini berakhir begitu saja.

Dia menjatuhkan mainannya ke lantai marmer. Tangan kanannya meraup helaian perak lembut, membuat Gilbert terpaksa mendongakkan kepala. Menyaksikan betapa kuatnya rantaian borgol yang mengunci kedua tangannya.

"Aku belum selesai, Gilbert…"

Dari belakang sang albino dapat menangkap suara rendah menyeruak memasuki telinganya. Begitu dekat hingga aroma vodka dapat tercium lewat desir napasnya. Tubuh pemuda itu terkulai lemah begitu jambakan di rambutnya terlepas.

Sang pemuda albino mengerang di ambang kesadarannya, samar dapat dirasakannya sesuatu menerobos melewati pertahanannya. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya yang perih dan penuh rasa lelah. Pundaknya bergetar merasakan sensasi basah menginvasi leher belakangnya. Lidah liat menyapu daerah _sensitive_ , membuatnya mendesah nyaris melupakan rasa perih di bagian bawah yang semakin nyata.

"Sebut namaku, Gilbert…"

Suara itu lembut berbaur dengan kenikmatan yang samar.

"Rus..Russland-nhh…"

Sebuah dorongan keras membuat tubuh Gilbert terhentak, ia mengerang.

"Lagi. Lebih. Sebut namaku lebih banyak."

Hentakan lain membuat tubuh albino lemas kehilangan tenaga untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhnya. Memaksanya untuk terus mengikuti instruksi suara dari _Russia_ yang semakin samar.

"I…Ivan…nhh...Ivan…Ivan…"

Terakhir yang dapat Gilbert ingat adalah hentakan demi hentakan terus membuat tubuhnya seolah melebur. Sensasi nikmati ketika sentuhan kasar mengenai spot terdalamnya, membuatnya tak kuasa menahan diri dari hasrat yang membuncah keluar.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Ivan terbangun oleh alarm yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Mengerjapkan matanya khas orang bangun tidur, dapat dilihatnya Gilbert masih bergelung dalam selimutnya dengan posisi membelakanginya hingga iris violetnya dapat menangkap beberapa bercak merah yang menghiasi pundak serta leher pemuda itu. Ia hampir menepuk pundak itu, namun diurungkan niatannya.

Berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dia melihat sebuah kalender di sisi ruangan. Berhenti sejenak menyadari sesuatu pada tanggalannya. "2 Juni?"

Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu segera melesat meninggalkan kamar setelah mandi dan berpakaian lengkap dengan syalnya.

.

.

.

Ruang rapat _Allied Forces_

.

"Menjadi romantis?"

Alis Yao bertaut menanggapi pertanyaan personifikasi negara bersalju yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

" _Da~_ "

Kembali Yao mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku tak terlalu paham dengan hal semacam itu, tapi daripada hal begitu aku lebih tertarik pada makanan dan benda imut seperti _Hello Kitty_ pemberian Kiku ini." Bukannya mendapat jawaban, pemuda personifikasi Cina itu malah tersenyum sendiri sembari memeluk boneka kucing pemberian adiknya.

Suara ribut yang mereka timbulkan membuat Alfred yang tengah mengobrol dengan Arthur menoleh ke arah duo komunis dengan pandangan penasaran. Dia menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya.

Cina menoleh, "Ivan bilang dia ingin tahu caranya menjadi romantis."

"Romantis?" ulang Arthur dari belakang Alfred, dijawab anggukan dari pemuda bersyal, tak lupa sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang bukannya membuat orang lain tersenyum tapi malah membuat bergidik.

Sementara di kepala Alfred sudah menyala sebuah bohlam lampu efek kartun kebanyakan, "Itu mudah!" pemuda itu menjentikkan jarinya diikuti erlingan mata keceriaan, membuat Arthur menggeser diri.

"Benarkah, Alfred-kun?" senyum lebar merekah dari bibir _Russia_. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau cukup makan burger di tempatku maka Kau sudah menjadi romantis!"

.

Adegan berikutnya adalah dimana Alfred tertawa lebar, sementara Yao dan Arthur sibuk menghalangi Ivan yang sudah dalam _mode_ _yandere_ , siap membantai sang rival menggunakan pipa airnya.

.

.

.

" _Dengar, jika Kau ingin tahu cara menjadi romantis kenapa tidak Kau tanya saja pada negara romantis, Francis?"_

Nasehat Arthur membuat Ivan pergi menelusuri jalanan menuju tempat Antonio.

" _Yah, karena setelah rapat tadi dia pulang lebih dulu, jadi Kau langsung saja ke rumahnya." Tambah Yao memberi usul_.

 _Arthur menghela napas, "Kurasa Kau pergi saja ke rumah Antonio karena tadi dia memberi tahuku kalau dia akan mampir menemui Lovino sebelum benar-benar pulang-"_

" _Lovino?" Tanya Yao bertaut alis bingung._

" _Hei, Arthur! Masih lamakah Kau berbicara dengan Ivan? Aku mau pulang~" rengekan Alfred makin keras dari ambang pintu._

* * *

 _ **RusPrus**_

* * *

Malam kediaman Braginsky

Lampu ruang makan dipadamkan, sepasang lilin menyala di atas meja bundar tengah ruangan. Gilbert melirik sampingnya dimana Ivan berdiri dengan setelan _tuxedo_ hitam lengkap dengan syal abu-abu serasi, sementara dirinya tetap dalam setelan seragam _luftwaffen fliegerbluse_ khas seragam Nazi Jerman lengkap dengan _Iron Cross_ di lehernya.

Ivan mengulurkan tangan meminta agar Gilbert menggenggamnya. Setelah menghela napas, pemuda itu menuruti kemauan partnernya. Ia dituntun duduk di salah satu dari dua kursi yang ada. Begitu pantatnya yang perih menyentuh benda kayu itu, dari sudut ruangan terdengar bunyi iringan musik romantis. Seketika kepala perak menoleh ke sumber suara, dapat dilihatnya _Trio Baltic_ memainkan instrumen dalam getar ketakutan.

"Vodkamu, albino-"

Belum selesai Gilbert ternganga, dari sampingnya sudah disuguhi pemandangan seorang Natalia lengkap dengan pakaian maid menuangkan kasar sebotol vodka ke dalam gelas beningnya. Kali ini daripada ngeri dia malah berdecak kagum karena keeleganan penampilannya. Selesai menuang vodka, ia menatap tajam tepat di depan merah darah Gilbert.

"Berani menyakiti kakakku, aku bungkam Kau selamanya." Ancam gadis _Belarus_ yang kemudian melenggang ganti menuangkan vodka untuk kakak kesayangannya yang selalu ingin dia lindungi dan… _nikahi_.

Selesai Katyusha menghidangkan makan malam khas negara _Ukraine_ , baru Gilbert angkat suara. "Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanyanya penasaran. Tampaknya tidurnya kali ini terlalu pulas sampai tak sadar sesuatu telah merubah seluruh penghuni mansion.

Ivan menghentikan aktivitas menyesap vodkanya. Perlahan dia menggeser kursinya agar dapat duduk di sebelah sang albino. "Bukankah ini romantis, Gilbert, maksudku, _kelinci manisku_ ~"

Panggilan baru Ivan serta nada bicaranya yang lain dari biasanya membuat Gilbert merinding jijik. "Kepalamu terbentur, _hah_?"

"Aku tidak tahu, itu tidak tertulis di kertas yang Francis berikan padaku."

 _Francis?_

Gilbert makin bingung. Sementara Ivan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang ia dapatkan dari Francis beberapa jam yang lalu. Di bagian atas tertera jelas di depan mata Gilbert. ' _Tips menjadi romantis'_

"Romantis?" Gilbert bernada sarkastis. "Apa Kau menemui Francis untuk hal semacam itu?" tanyanya melecehkan.

Gelengan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan pemuda albino,

"Aku mendapatkan kertas ini untuk membuatmu terkesan padaku." Ucapan sepolos kertas itu membuat Gilbert terdiam.

 _Jadi sekarang Russland serius ingin menjadi romantis? Menarik._

"Lalu apa yang Kau dapatkan dari Francis?"

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir sang pemuda Rusia. "Di sini tertulis : menyiapkan makan malam, musik romantis, minuman beralkohol, panggilan sayang, dan…"

Kalimatnya terputus. Tangan pemuda besar itu merogoh sakunya yang sempit, berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu. Gilbert menunggu.

"Apa yang Kau cari?" tanyanya tak sabar menunggu Ivan yang masih berkutat dengan saku _tuxedo_ nya.

Ivan mulai berkeringat dingin gugup, "Tadi aku memasukkannya di saku kiri, atau kanan?" ujarnya masih sibuk memeriksa saku, membuat Gilbert mulai bosan menunggu.

"Masih lama, Russland?" tanyanya diikuti kekehan, ia mulai mengambil segelas vodkanya untuk diminum.

Ivan mulai putus asa mencari benda penting yang harusnya dia berikan untuk pemuda albino, namun senyumnya terkembang saat merasakan jarinya menyentuh sesuatu di dalam saku. "Gilbert! Aku menemukannya!" teriaknya dengan sebuah tarikan kuat tangan pada sakunya.

Sayangnya tarikannya terlalu kuat, menyebabkan benda silinder malah terlempar jatuh ke lantai. Beruntung saat itu lampu dimatikan, penerangan hanya dibantu sepasang lilin di atas meja. _Bagus 'kan?_

Ivan panik.

"Gilbert, benda itu jatuh ke lantai!" Ivan menjerit menatap Gilbert yang ternyata sejak tadi memandanginya intens tanpa berkedip, membuat pemuda Rusia terdiam.

"Lupakan benda itu. Sekarang katakan apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? Lupakan juga kertas milik Francis, aku bukan wanita yang suka disuguhi acara romantis."

Ivan menghela napas sejenak, memberi jeda sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Aku membutuhkanmu, Gilbert. Aku ingin Kau dapat terus bersamaku seperti setahun yang lalu saat kita pertama kali bersama. Selamat hari jadi."

Gilbert menahan diri untuk tak tergelak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, bukan untuk tertawa atau malu, tapi menangis.

.

.

.

 _ **HAPPY RUSPRUS DAYS**_

 _ **6/2**_

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_ : Selamat _RusPrus Days_! Fic ini dipersembahkan khusus dari author untuk semua RusPrus _shipper_ yang _awesome_ ~


End file.
